


Gan's Gadget

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: (Drabble) Gan has been busy inventing.





	Gan's Gadget

“What does it do, Gan?” asked Vila.  
Gan grinned, wound the clockwork and pressed the switch. The mechanical arm extended and lowered.  
“You built it?” said Vila uncertainly.

Several days later, Gan decided to operate the teleport with his device. Carefully, he set it in place.  
“Teleport!” Blake screamed.  
Gan operated the controls. To his horror Blake and a guard appeared in the bay.  
“Move,” ordered the guard. Gan obeyed, Blake joining him. However, before the guard could step from the platform, Gan’s clockwork timer wound down. As the arm activated the teleport, the soldier vanished.  
“Good job!” said Blake.


End file.
